The present invention relates to a guide for record carriers, in the form of sheets, e.g. of paper, in printers of the type in which the record carrier is introduced into the printer, via an apron and under the influence of advancing means, so as to pass around a platen, and the carrier is held in contact with the platen and is guided at a location closely below the line being printed.
Typewriters and similar machines employing a platen as the printing abutment are generally provided with a guide device in the form of a trough-shaped metal guide member in the lower carrier, or paper guide region. This metal member extends over the entire width of the platen and is provided with longitudinally oriented recesses on both sides through which protrude further guide devices in the form of resiliently mounted pressure rollers. The rollers and the guide metal member press the paper against the platen, thus assuring slip-free transport and reliable movement of the paper during rotation of the platen. In order to insert and align the paper, the pressure rollers can be lifted away from the platen.
In order to avoid jamming of the paper, the above-mentioned paper guide devices require high accuracy in the dimensions of the member. Mainly, the guide rollers disposed in this member must be precisely flush. Such high manufacturing accuracy of course entails high costs which are no longer acceptable for economical mass production.